


Alphabet Soup - Sneak Peak

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Series: Alphabet Soup [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AH I’m so excited, Arguing, Blood, Canned Beans, Car rides, Cupcakes, Eating, Fighting, Food, Gen, I ain’t saying anything else-, Mentions of Blood, Mutant Powers, Screaming, Swearing, Violence, Yeah idk either, Yelling, long car rides, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: Sneak Peak of upcoming fic coming soonA long car ride turns to a fist fight. But hey, what else are you going to expect from two mutants who hate each other’s guts? Rami just wanted them to get the fuck along and eat his cupcake.
Relationships: Rami Malek & Ben Hardy, Rami Malek & Logan (X-Men)
Series: Alphabet Soup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093970
Kudos: 2





	Alphabet Soup - Sneak Peak

**Author's Note:**

> No context/content of the real thing is being published until ‘Alphabet Soup’ is published :) I am letting y’all be in the dark for a bit until the real thing comes out, hope u enjoy :) 
> 
> Oh, but u need to know this, ‘Angel’ is Ben, but his mutant self from x-men ;)
> 
> I think u kinda get the jist lmao

Sitting in a car for hours was no fun for your legs, butt or soul. It was Rami’s new motif: I fucking hate car rides. Especially with two other mutants that despised each other more than pineapple on pizza, which deserves the hate it got. No matter how many times Rami gave almost physical proof of the attacker not being Logan back at the house, Angel didn’t believe him. He stayed strong with his word, glaring at the older mutant with fury and anger rushed across his face as he sat in the drivers seat, white knuckles gripping the leather so tight Rami was sure it hurt, at least a little bit. 

Logan was still uneasy around Rami himself, talking gently towards him and not using so loud hand gestures as if he was a kid. Rami wasn’t afraid anymore, and no matter how many times he tried to show it, Logan didn’t believe him. He walked on eggshells around Rami, and it made his blood boil. He may have been scared that one night, the night ‘The Incident’ happened, but as soon as he came to the realisation that that wasn’t Logan’s doing, he wasn’t afraid anymore. Rami wished someone would believe him in this fucking car. 

“You done starin’?” Logan slurred, exhausted. They all were, having not slept in days, scared of another ambush that would inevitably separate them from each other again “Gonna crash us if you ain’t”

Angel kissed his teeth in annoyance, but turned away nonetheless. Although he hated the man next to him, he didn’t want them dead.

But, Angel still bit back at the threat “You done smoking?” He kept his eyes on the road ahead, but Rami caught the smirk Angel gave, his cheek curving in proof. Logan cracked a knuckle in a fit of rage, and Rami had to put himself in between them before the oldest went for him and did gash him to death. He held out an arm, right in front of the two, and Rami held his breath, getting ready to either be yelled at, glared at, or pushed away. 

None of these outcomes happened, Logan turned away, and Angels smirk stayed. He let out the breath he held, and melted back into his seat, looking over at the opened packet of stolen goods from a few days ago. Canned beans or finish his cupcake? A tough choice a mutant had to face in life. On one hand, the canned beans would be disgusting, yet the healthiest option, keeping him fit and healthy for the next inevitable, unavoidable run they would have to do, but the cupcake would be so good, not healthy but tastier, something he could stomach without wanting to die on the spot of the loss of dignity, because, cold, uncooked, disgusting beans was just unexplainable unless you had to try them. ‘Had’ because if you chose to eat I cooked beans you were weird. He didn’t care if that was a rude word to say just against someone’s life choices, if you are cold beans you were a- 

“-Fucking twat!!” The car suddenly swerved to the side, Rami falling off the back seats of the truck and behind Logan’s chair, his body contorting into an odd uncomfortable dance of pain. Logan yelled, and the car gave a mighty screech before it stopped suddenly, heaving breaths and ringing ears taking in the sounds of cars beeping at them as they sped past. They were out of the roads then, but that didn’t make the other drivers any less happy about Angels stunt he had pulled. 

Speaking of the winged mutant, he rocked the door open and slammed it shut, yelling and screaming just a few moments away from them. Logan caught his breath before Rami, and the sound of his door slamming open then shut, then followed by his and Angels’ yells mixing together echoed to him prickling ears. 

Rami slowly got up, his body groaning in distaste at the position he fell into, before healing away quick, his abilities working like a charm. Rami leaned up and stood between the passenger and drivers seat, back bent so he could see through the dash’s window. There, just kilometres away from the car, argued Angel and Logan, arms flailing, claws out, wings fluttering hard in anger. 

He watched for a moment, still heavy breathing, eye wide from the shock, before he leaned over to grab the keys, put them into his pocket, pulled away, sat back down, scooted over to the back door and slammed it open, trecking on wobbling legs towards the two arguing. He couldn’t tell what they were saying- 

“Fuck- and you- oh don’t- really?- Fucking- shit- asshole- Mutant- run-“ Their voices mixed together, yelling over each other to create an unchoreographed mess of what couldn’t have been called a dance, at least not by anyways standards. 

“Hey!” Rami yelled over to them, head dizzy at from the shock. How was he still in shock? His abilities could have calmed that by now, right? “Guys, hey!” Rami yelled, stepping closer to the two who decided that ignoring him would be the best thing at the moment “Would you just listen-“ 

A crack of bare fist against skin sounded to Rami’s ears before his brain took in the sight. Logan pinches- stabbed?- Angel straight in the cheek, winged mutant falling back ungracefully, taking the hit full force, wings going limp as he fell, unable to catch him this time. 

Rami’s ears, eyes, whole body, ringed with red hot anger- fear?- before he knew what he was doing. Fight or flight kicking in, he ran towards Logan with a scream, kicked his leg up and pounced on him, hands wrapping around his neck, going to squeeze, before he changed his decision. He, instead, nabbed the keys from his front pocket of the oversized jeans he ha downs given back at the house, held in one hand, legs wrapping around Logan’s struggling body to steady himself as the one hand gripping his shirt just wouldn’t keep him up, before he slashed down straight onto the mans throat, dragging it down to his chest, before Logan’s claws got their motor under control and slashed him on the wrist, digging in deep, revealing red oozing blood. 

Rami screamed in pain, his body pushing away, falling straight into his back with an almost deafening crack, as he curled his legs up and held onto his bleeding wrist, screaming in anguish. Logan panted and groaned above him, the sounds of keys jangling from being picked up, before they dropped to the floor again, Angels scream of anguish as he whacked the man away with his wing, panting heavy, shoulders moving with the movement. Rami blinked over at Logan’s lying form before going back to Angel, who grabbed him up in a bridal style position and ran, straight to the car, the sounds of heavy footsteps behind them. Logan was chasing them. 

Angel all but threw Rami into the car, who gripped his wound so tight, willing his abilities to fucking work for once when he told them too. Angel rounded around the car, still heaving with dry breaths, fumbling with the cars wires to hotwire it, willing it to work, before- 

Logan rammed himself into the front of the car, Rami screaming in shock before falling silent. Angel flung an arm and wing over Rami, casting him away from Logan’s sight, but Rami still saw just over the top of the white feathers once torn beyond repair before Rami appeared.

Logan, at the front of the car, pulled himself away a few steps, arms up in surrender, chest heaving, eyes pleading. 

“I’m.. sorry” He panted out, and although they didn’t hear him, they saw it clear on his lips. Rami turned to Angel, who turned to him. Angel saw it on his face, and he groaned, nodding slightly, turning back to Logan and beeping the horn curtly. 

Logan got the message and got back into the car, staying in the back. Angel waited a moment, letting them all catch their breath, before he started to drive again. 

Later that night, when they had parked in some lay-by in the middle of fucking nowhere, Rami helped fix the gash on Logan’s front, earning him a gentle hug. He did his own gash last, before falling into a nightmare filled slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooo secrets! I hope u enjoyed the sneak peak chaoter lmao- 
> 
> The real ‘alphabet soup’ is finished and will be coming out soon, so if u liked this and want to understand more of what is coming, ur gonna have to wait a little bit until I think it’s completely polished to be shown to yall!! (It’s gonna a long one, like, quite long, so stay tuned :D)
> 
> Please tell me what u thought about this in the comments! If ur excited for the real thing, or not, that’s up to u lmao just please tell me how u felt about this, it’s gonna help the feedback for the real thing later on!! 
> 
> OR if u have any questions about the plot I’ll try to answer them without giving too many secrets away lmao 
> 
> PLEASE DO COMMENT THO IT RLLY HELPS-


End file.
